Videoconferencing technology has been used to improve the responsiveness of sign language interpretation services while lowering their costs. A common example of this is in the healthcare sector. Specifically, the typical videoconferencing setup in a doctor-patient environment assumes that the patient (who is usually taken to be a non-hearing individual) is lying or sitting down , while the doctor (who is taken to be a hearing individual) stands or sits to one side of the patient. A single video camera/monitor combination is positioned such that the patient and a remote interpreter can visually communicate with one another. In addition, a microphone and a speaker are provided, allowing the doctor and the remote interpreter to hear one another. In this way, sign language interpretation can be provided virtually on demand while the interpreter is in a remote location, such as a call center.
However, the foregoing system suffers from drawbacks that tend to lead to marginal acceptance of the system by non-hearing patients. Specifically, due to the natural tendency of most people to look at a monitor when communicating with an individual viewed therein, the doctor will usually turn away from the patient at the very moment that communication with the patient is supposed to be taking place. The resulting loss of eye contact with the patient may slow down the communication process due the absence of facial cues such as when the patient is expressing pain or when the doctor is asking a question. Over the long term, the doctor's repeated movements away from the patient when communicating with him or her can be detrimental to the rapport between the doctor and the patient.
Of note is the fact that the aforementioned disadvantages may also arise with traditional sign language interpretation. Specifically, since the patient and the doctor are in close proximity to one another, a live interpreter may find it difficult to assume a position in a hospital room that allows eye contact to be maintained with both the patient and the doctor, while also allowing the patient and the doctor to face one another.
Thus, service providers, insurance companies, governments and members of the non-hearing community, among others, will realize that there is a need to provide an improved remote sign language interpretation system which would allow enhanced communication and enable more effective delivery of medical care and other services. Moreover, similar needs exist when remote language interpretation, other than sign language, is required.